


Our Little Secret

by LoganExeHasStoppedWorking



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Closeted Character, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Secret Relationship, Talking, Togami Byakuya-Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking/pseuds/LoganExeHasStoppedWorking
Summary: The Togami family has always had a tradition in which the head of the family (usually a man) was to find the most exceptional women and have as many children as possible to find a new heir.Byakuya had been told this his whole life. That that's how their family had functioned for generations. His father even went as far as to tell him that having feelings for another man was wrong. So if it was so wrong... why did it feel right?
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 22





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is neat and very underrated, so here! Have some Komagami!  
> That's literally all I have to say about this, so enjoy!

Byakuya knew what he was doing was dangerous.

He knew all too well. If his father found out, he could be disowned by the family.

It was hammered in his head at a young age that this was wrong. That he was only meant to couple with women to produce the next heirs to inherit the family business. He was under no circumstances allowed to develop romantic feelings for them. And with this being the case, it was even worse if he developed feelings for a man.

“Not only will it ruin the Togami family image,” his father had said, “but it’s not right for two men to be together. It’s unnatural.”

To Byakuya, that seemed a bit hypocritical to say when, not even a week later, his father introduced him to a handsome young man that he was to get close to. He was a part of the Komaeda family. Another wealthy family who had ties to the Togamis.

The young man was around Byakuya’s age, give or take a few years older. As mentioned, he was the heir to the Komaeda’s family fortune, so he and Byakuya were introduced to get to know each other to keep the ties with each other's families. 

The first time they spent time alone was when they were young teenagers, and Komaeda’s father had a meeting with Togami’s. 

Byakuya sat on the couch across from the young man. He sat with his back straight and tried to look as uninterested as he possibly could, despite his curiosity. He gave the other one of his signature glares with his piercing blue eyes, and the other just smiled.

It was the Komaeda boy that broke the silence.

“Hi! My name is Komaeda Nagito, but you already knew that,” the boy said with a smile. “Byakuya, correct?”

Byakuya nodded solemnly.

Nagito got up and sat next to Byakuya. “I must say, it’s an honor to even be in the presence of someone such as yourself.”

Byakuya said nothing. He blinked slowly and kept his unimpressed expression. 

Nagito continued going on about how he wasn’t worthy of even meeting him and how highly he thought of the Togami’s. 

Byakuya had heard it all before but eventually cut Nagito off when he started talking down on himself.

“What are you going on about?” Byakuya said. “You’re no less important than anyone else in this room, so stop that.”

Nagito seemed a bit surprised by this. He tilted his head. “But it’s all true. I’m a nobody-”

“Shut up!” Byakuya said, raising his voice slightly. “If you were nobody, then I wouldn’t be giving you the time of day. You're much more important than you give yourself credit for.”

Nagito seemed to stiffen. He had an expression as though no one had ever told him that before. “Y-You think… I’m important?”

Byakuya realized what he said and looked away. “In an objective sense… yes.”

There was a beat of silence.

“Thank you.”

Byakuya turned back and almost jumped when he saw Nagito only inches away from his face. However, he kept his composure.

“What?”

“Thank you,” Nagito repeated. “That means a lot coming from someone with as high a status as yourself.”

“Yes well... “ He looked away from Nagito’s gray eyes. “We might not be on the same level, but you’re certainly close.”

Nagito smiled. 

It was actually quite cute. Along with how strands of his messy, white hair fell into his face and how some stood on end as though they had a mind of their own…

He mentally slapped himself. 

_ No. _ He thought to himself.  _ Father said it was wrong to think of a man in that sense. Don’t go falling for him. He’s just an associate. Nothing more. _

Needless to say, this way of thinking diminished the older they got.

Byakuya let himself bend his father’s rules just a little bit.

Would he be mad if he found out? Absolutely. But Byakuya was careful enough to not get caught up to this point, so he let himself get a little more daring.

When they were in their late teens, Byakuya found himself with his lips on Komaeda’s.

And the rest was history.

Now, as young adults, Byakuya found himself lying next to the Komaeda boy in bed.

He had his arms wrapped around Byakuya’s waist, his head resting on the taller boy’s bare chest. His breathing was soft. Byakuya could feel the warm breaths on his skin.

He had an arm around the other, holding him close. His grip on Nagito was tight, like if he let the other go, he’d disappear into thin air.

It was almost like a dream to him. 

The dim moonlight coming in through the window. The quiet noise of crickets from outside. The handsome young man cuddled up next to him. 

This couldn't be real.

Byakuya checked the clock on his nightstand and let out a sigh. He reluctantly let go of the white-haired boy and stood up.

The dream had to come to an end at some point. It always did.

Nagito opened his eyes and blinked tiredly. “Togami…” 

He rubbed his eyes and watched as the young man picked his clothes up off the floor and began getting dressed. Byakuya gave him a look. 

“You better get dressed,” Byakuya said solemnly. “My father will be home soon, so I suggest you gather your belongings and help me clean up.”

The older boy sat up with the blanket covering his lap. He ran a hand through his hair. 

Byakuya noticed him sitting and not doing as he was told. He buttoned up his shirt and walked over, noticing the look on Nagito’s face. “What are you so down about? It’s always been like this. I don’t see why tonight was any different.” He handed Nagito his shirt.

The other held it in his hands. “It’s just…” He trailed off.

“Just what?” Byakuya asked.

“Don’t you wonder how much longer we can keep going like this? Someone is bound to find out sooner or later.”

“Not with how we’ve been,” Byakuya answered. He sat next to the boy and continued buttoning his shirt. “I’ve taken every precaution to make sure no one finds out about what we have. It’s all planned-”

“Oh no, I understand that,” Nagito said, playing with the sleeve of his shirt. “I would never question your intelligence, but I wonder…” He stared Byakuya in the eyes. “...will we ever be able to do this without having to sneak around?”

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. “What are you trying to say, Komaeda?”

“I mean that I don’t want to be sneaking around anymore,” he said. “I want to be able to be by your side in public, not just after dark. I don’t want to have to wait until no one can see us to be able to even just hold your hand.”

Byakuya bit the inside of his cheek. His leg bounced as he thought for a moment. “One day, perhaps.” He stood up. “But not to today. I’m not ready to face my father’s wrath just yet.” He leaned down and laid a gentle kiss on Nagito’s lips.

Nagito kissed back lightly, but the other pulled away all too quickly. 

“It’s our little secret for now, okay?”

Nagito nodded. He reached out to touch the other’s face. Byakuya held the other’s hand to his cheek for a moment. As if realizing what he was doing, he immediately let go of the other’s hand.

“Now get dressed,” Byakuya said, throwing Nagito's pants at him. “We don’t want to get caught.”

Nagito pulled on his clothes and met the already dressed Byakuya outside his room.

“Ah, perfect,” Byakuya stated. “Come along. We still have time.” He held out his hand for Nagito to take. 

Nagito took it and let Byakuya lead him through the gigantic mansion. They passed a few rooms until they got to a balcony that overlooked the city. 

They walked out onto the balcony still holding hands.

Byakuya leaned on the railing to look down at the city while the other stared up at the stars. Byakuya smiled.

“Enjoying the sight?”

Nagito smirked. “I’ve seen better.”

“Oh? Is that so?”

“Mm-hm.” 

Byakuya let out a puff of air. He turned his head to look at Nagito and noticed how his gray eyes shimmered in the moonlight. The light breeze pushed the hair from his face. “I feel inclined to say the same thing.”

Nagito chuckled. “Oh really?”

He fully turned to face Nagito and brought his hand up to his lips to place a gentle kiss on it. “Yes.”

He leaned in to close the space between their lips but noticed a bright light flash out of the corner of his eye. He recognized it as the headlights to one of his father’s cars.

Byakuya pulled away before their lips could collide. Nagito seemed to notice the lights as well and nodded. “I guess I’ll be leaving then.”

“That’s probably a good idea. He won’t see you going out the back.”

Nagito nodded. “Got it.” He hesitated then quickly pecked the taller boy’s lips. “I’ll see you later.” 

“I love you…” 

But Nagito was gone before he could hear Byakuya. 

Byakuya’s face fell back into its regular stone cold expression.

He had confidence that Nagito would make it out without being seen. They had done this countless times that he knew the routine already. 

Byakuya left the balcony, closing the doors behind him. He made his way downstairs to greet his father.

And with that, he fell back into reality. 

**Author's Note:**

> These two are so cute together, and I feel like I didn't do their relationship justice cuz my writing sucks. But meh, it's fine I guess. I needed more Komagami content.  
> Hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Take it easy guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Thanks for reading!


End file.
